Straight Edged Canadian
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Cm Punk thinks he can make anyone straight-edge. So he takes a certain Canadian diva's challenge to make her straight-edge in only one day. But he knows he can do it, and she will learn soon not to mess with a straight-edge


Straight Edged Canadian

Summary: Punk thinks he can make anyone straight-edge. So he takes a certain Canadian Diva's challenge to make her Straight-Edge in only 1 day. But he knows that he can do it, and she will soon know not to challenge a straight-edge.

Pairing: Punk/Maryse

A/N: I'm probably putting most of my stories on hiatus and will now take requests from people whether it's a one-shot or two-shot or chaptered story. Feel free to PM me the idea!

Requested by Ainat

~-----~

Maryse laughed after her conservation with Punk. She put her phone down and got a beer from her mini-fridge that was at her wall next to her couch.

She drank slowly at first, then she just chugged the bottle like it would've given her eternal life. _I'll show that punk. _She thought and grabbed her keys and purse, but not before putting a cigarette pack in her purse.

"Hey Punk, yea...I'm coming over."

Maryse then proceeded out the door and across the street to our beloved Punk's house.

~-----~

Punk opened the door and Maryse entered.

"So what kind of drink you want?" He asked.

"I'll have a beer; bud light to narrow it down." She replied and smirked.

"How funny, but I think we ran out of that years ago." Punk smirked back and slammed the fridge shut.

"How inconvenient, what kind of _**Punk **_doesn't have beer?" Maryse said and emphasized on the word Punk.

"A Punk that's Straight-Edge." He replied and put a fake-smile on.

"Anyway....what you wanna do?" Punk asked.

"I don't know about you..." She trailed off and reached into her purse. She fiddled with it for a few moments, then pulled out what she was looking for. "But I'm gonna get a breather." She said and revealed the cigarette pack.

"You just want to make me burst now don't you?"

"I'm just going with the flow. I mean, what kind of challenge doesn't have a worthy challenge?" She smirked.

"I can play mind games too." he said.

"Try me." She replied.

He grabbed her cigarette and tossed it out the window.

"You've just been tried."

"Oh you little-"

And at that moment the door rang.

"The door...."

"I'll get it." Maryse said and walked over and opened the door.

"Delivery for Phil Brooks." The man said.

"I'll give it to him." She said and took the box and then shut the door.

"So Dr. Phil.....where's your emergency room?"

"You're hilarious." Punk replied.

"Do you have a lighter?" Maryse asked.

"No we don't have that either."

"Why not?"

"Smoking Hazards."

"Oh, well, no matter." She said and pulled out a beer from her purse.

She slowly drank the beer, and her eyes focusing on Punk as he twitched. Then, she put the bottle down and smiled.

"Would you like some?" She asked and he laughed.

He went into the kitchen and got a Pepsi as she waited.

"Would you like some?" Now it was his turned to ask and her turn to laugh.

"No." She said.

"Why Not?" He persisted

"Because beer tastes better."

"That's an opinion."

"No it's a fact."

"Who said that?" Punk asked.

"I did." She replied.

"Well I'm gonna go get something, so..you wait here." He said and ran up stairs.

"Idiot....." She said and grabbed a lighter that was on his table.

She pulled out a cigarette from the pack and lit it.

"This will somewhat of a teaser." She said and inhaled the cigarette before exhaling the smoke. She continued this process until the 3rd time when an alarm went off.

"Hazard Alert!" The Alarm sounded and Punk ran down.

He turned the alarm off and she smiled.

"You would...." he trailed and she smiled again.

She had no time to react as Punk tackled her to the floor and they fought for the cigarette pack.

"Hey! Hey!" Maryse kicked and shoved to get Punk off of her but to no avail.

She then gave up and he pried the pack out of her hands and in seconds it was out the window.

"You know what...." Punk trailed.

"What?"

"I think it's time that I won the bet." he said and she looked at him.

"You can't win." She said.

"I concur." He said and stood up.

"Really? Then prove it." She said and smirked.

"Well I warned you. You never challenge a straight-edge." He said and pulled her close to him.

She gasped at the sudden touch and stared into her eyes as they were nose-to-nose.

He then made the move and pressed his lips on to hers. It was sweet and passionate, and Maryse soon kissed back.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours.

"I'll be your drug..." He said and hugged her tightly. "If you be my straight-edged Canadian." she finished and she smiled.

"Alright then." She agreed and he smiled.

"I told you." He said and pulled her close to him again. He kissed her again, but this time the kiss was full of dominance.

"Straight-Edges' always win the canadians."

~----~

**So how did you like it? I thought it was pretty sweet...and I love the pairing Punk/Maryse**

**Again tell me what you thought in a review. If you what me to make more Punk/Maryse stories, then tell me! **

**I think this is probably my first wrestling one-shot. Maybe so....**

**Review!**


End file.
